


If The World Was Ending

by siyooratrash



Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [11]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Siyeon always flirted too much, Handong used to think it was all friendly.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon
Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	If The World Was Ending

The late night breeze caresses Handong’s face. She closes her eyes, enjoying the moment. She was having fun at the party, but it was getting too hot. Not to mention Siyeon kept shamelessly flirting with her. Just  _ as friends, _ as always.

The blonde sips her glass of red wine. It’s a good one, Minji never buys cheap drinks.

“Hey! I was looking for you.” Siyeon says, visibly tipsy. “You’re missing the party!”

“I’m okay here, thanks.” Handong holds her laughter, Siyeon almost fell while trying to sit next to her. The bench is small, and their thighs touch. Handong swallows, trying to remain calm. A difficult task, since Siyeon automatically rests her head on her shoulder.

Handong clears her throat. “Now you’re missing the party too.”

Siyeon shrugs. “I like it here.” She puts her arm around Handong’s, hugging it.

The blonde can’t help it, she rests her head on Siyeon’s. It’s stupid, it will only hurt her, but she wants to feel her as close as possible.

“Thanks for coming.” Siyeon says, so relaxed her voice is barely audible.

Handong chuckles. “You asked, I couldn’t say no.” Then, she sighs, incapable of cease the nervous laughter.

“Aaawww…” Siyeon gives her a friendly bump on the free shoulder. “You like me.”

Awkward silence. Handong moves to finish her drink in one go as an excuse to stay quiet as long as possible, while Siyeon changes her posture, raising her chin to look at Handong.

“I like you.” Siyeon whispers. Her voice is raspy because of the alcohol, but there’s no sign of the previous tipsiness anymore. Or maybe that’s what led her to gather the strength to confess her feelings.

The blonde doesn’t react. She just waits, petrified, for the other woman to make the move.

But it doesn’t happen. Siyeon remains silent, regretting her words.  _ She doesn’t feel the same way, I should’ve known. _ She says to herself.

“I should go back.” She laughs, nervously. “I’m sorry.” She moves, ready to get up. 

“Wait!” Handong grabs her arm to stop her. Siyeon automatically sits down again, unprepared for the blonde’s next move.

Years later, Handong will blame the wine. But truth is, she was dying to kiss her. Siyeon doesn’t hesitate to kiss her back, quickly turning the shyness into passion.

They smile, not separating a bit for the rest of the party. Their friends will look for them, and they won’t notice. The party music sounds more and more distant. It’s just the two of them. If the world was ending, they wouldn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3
> 
> Each donation = One short oneshot!


End file.
